


L'intervista

by Roro



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And you see, Crazy, Don't Judge Me, I don't know what I have wrote, I'm Sorry, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nosense, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Slash, VERY Out of Character, VERY nosense, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un'intervista folle e demenziale ai danni di 13 poveri nani, uno hobbit e uno stregone.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>N.B. Per problemi tecnici che spiego nelle note dentro, la fic è stata pubblicata sotto forma di immagini.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	L'intervista

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm...per poter postare questa demenzialità ho fatto qualcosa che non credo si possa fare XD  
> Siccome non trovavo un modo geniale per far capire quale personaggio parlava durante l'intervista ho fatto una follia e servendomi del mio fidato tasto Stamp e di Photoshop ho creato tre immagini che altro non sono se non la stamp della versione word di questa cavolata XD  
> (Perché troppo tardi mi sono accorta che su questo sito i colori non sono contemplati come opzione...o forse sono io che non trovo il codice adatto per inserirli xD)  
> Scusate le stamp sono venute malissimo anche perché vado leggermente di fretta e non ho il tempo per stare a ridimensionarle tutte.  
> Spero che al di là del modo in cui l'ho pubblicata vi faccia divertire :)
> 
>  **EDIT:** Ho ricontrollato ora la storia e mi sono resa conto che ci sono davvero troppi errori e poi per leggerle si fa veramente uno sforzo immane. Sinceramente mi fa fatica rifare le stamp e ricaricarle quindi ho deciso di uppare direttamente la storia ricontrollata (e spero d'aver chiappato tutti gli errori).  
>  Se vi interessa potete scaricare il file .pdf [qui.](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?9cklnb3hxq4cw1v)

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-db917synMY)

**Author's Note:**

> * "Moe!" è un termine utilizzato nella comunità degliotakucome unainteriezioneche si riferisce ad un personaggio che l'interlocutore considera un moekko, una ragazza candida oppure una persona affascinante e graziosa. La _moekko_ è una ragazza considerata carina e dall'aspetto dolce e innocente, ingenua, vergognosa e ancora inesperta nei rapporti con l'altro sesso, e imbranata, ma inconsapevolmente attraente.Spesso viene considerato un termine senza un significato preciso e assoluto, ma che si utilizza associato a personaggi ritenuti graziosi, adorabili.[Fonte: Wikipedia]
> 
> Io personalmente lo uso per indicare qualsiasi cosa sia sdolcinatamente dolce xD
> 
> **La descrizione della nonna non è frutto della mente deviata dell'autrice, ma è la pura e semplice verità. Per chi non conoscesse il Dottor Male ~~(Cioè seriamente? Non conoscere il Dottor Male? Che adolescenza avete avuto?)~~ si può guardare [questo video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-db917synMY)


End file.
